In the area of adhesive bandages that are used to cover wounds and the like, it is known that application of the bandage begins with removing the bandage from a sterile envelope of some sort. Removal of the bandage typically requires the user to grasp the sterile envelope in one hand and then tear the envelope open with the other hand, clearly a two-handed operation. Once removed from the envelope, the bandage typically includes other coverings for the adhesive portion of the bandage, again requiring that the bandage be held in one hand and the adhesive coverings be removed with the other hand. This is another two-handed operation. After these steps have been taken, the user can then place the bandage over the wound, such placement being a single-hand operation in most instances.
In the experience of this inventor, time is wasted while searching this envelope or packaging for the proper end to open. Once done, the user must spend time peeling away the adhesive coverings, creating wasted and loose material at each step in the process. In the medical setting, the old method described above wastes valuable time and an extraordinary amount of wasted paper and other material. In emergency settings, this is clearly unacceptable. In addition to wasted time and material, extra handling of the bandage increases the risk of infection for the patient through extra contact with the bandage and prolonged wound exposure.
What is needed is a faster, cleaner and more economical way to dispense adhesive bandages of present manufacture. What is also needed is such a way to dispense such bandages that can be used in an institutional setting, in a home setting, or in any other setting that would require care pertaining to the application for an adhesive bandage. Accordingly, such bandage dispensing would be useful in medical offices, hospitals, clinics, emergency vehicles, workplaces, military arenas, schools and homes, basically anywhere that adhesive bandages are used. What is also needed is such a style of device to serve this purpose that accommodates a person of any age or disability and allowing for single-handed receipt of an adhesive bandage and in a way that the bandage is received in a ready-to-be-applied manner, thus avoiding unnecessary steps in the application of the adhesive bandage. What is also needed is such a style of device that is available to accommodate different size bandages and to also allow for refilling of the dispensing unit when bandages are depleted. What is also needed is such a dispensing assembly that is reasonable in cost so that the device is economical to use in all settings. What is also needed is such a dispensing assembly that can be provided as a mechanically-operated unit or as an electrically-operated unit. What is also needed is such a dispensing assembly that can actuate the dispensing of the bandage by mechanical means or by electronic or other sensing means. What is also needed is such a dispensing assembly that is convenient to store in the home or elsewhere.